Secret Story
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: Seorang nerd yang menyembunyikan jati diri yang sesungguhnya demi janji yang telah dibuatnya. Bertemu dengan orang-orang tak terduga yang akan merubah hidupnya. Bad summary. Yaoi. TaoRis/KrisTao ChanTao. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Anyyeong *bow* saya author baru di ffn, masih dalam tahap belajar..

FF ini murni imajinasi author setelah ngamuk dirumah, bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya :)

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

.

Tao's POV

Tak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku diantara mereka. Dikucilkan– bukan sebuah pilihan, itu adalah keinginan. Aku memilih menutup diri dari dunia, tidak ingin masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan yang menyusahkan. Takut pada satu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat aku lepas kendali yang akan berdampak pada kesepakatan yang telah dibuat. Itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan.

Rambut hitam dengan poni sedikit panjang yang menutupi mata, kacamata bulat dengan lensa sedikit tebal, baju seragam lengkap dan rapi yang selalu ku kancingkan hingga kancing paling atas. Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti siswa teladan? Atau seperti seorang nerd? Aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku tak ingin menarik perhatian di sekolah yang baru 2 bulan ku masuki.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Ruang kelas yang semula penuh dengan murid-murid yang tengah belajar tampak lenggang. Semua siswa di kelas sudah berhamburan ke kantin untuk makan siang, kecuali Tan Zitao. Ia mengunyah bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sepotong roti cokelat ukuran sedang dan susu kotak masuk dengan lancar ke dalam lambungnya, kemudian disusul roti kedua dan ketiga. Senikmat itukah roti yang dimakannya sehingga namja panda ini tak menyadari kedatangan dua namja lain yang masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya? Pada saat Tao akan membuka roti yang keempat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang merebutnya.

"Omo! Lihat dia! Padahal sudah makan tiga bungkus roti tapi belum kenyang juga?" Park Chanyeol, orang yang merebut roti milik tao. Dia tertawa diikuti temannya yang berkulit kehitaman. Rupanya teman sekelas Tao, sang duo pengacau muncul.

"Tak kusangka makanmu banyak juga. Tapi lihat, badan mu kurus seperti itu. Kau kemanakan makanan-makanan itu?" Kali ini Kai, namja hitam yang berbicara diselingi kekehan. Kai dan Chanyeol menikmati roti hasil rampasannya sambil memberondong Tao dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak penting.

Tak ada sahutan yang keluar dari mulut Tao, dari awal dia hanya diam sambil terus menunduk. Takut? Salah jika kau kira Tao takut dengan namja dihadapannya. Kau hanya belum mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Kau bertanya siapa Tao sebenarnya? Hmm… Belum saatnya kita membahas masalah ini. Masa kelamnya yang membuatnya terpaksa bersabar, dia harus selalu ingat janji pada seseorang untuk selalu menahan diri.

"Ya! Anak baru! Apa kau bisu huh?"

Chanyeol mulai kesal diacuhkan oleh Tao. Tangannya mencengkram rahang Tao dan mengangkatnya hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol menatap nyalang kedua Kristal sehitam langit malam yang sedikit terhalang oleh kacamata tebal dan poni.

"apa-apaan kacamata kuno ini? Apa kau tak mengenal fashion?" Dibuangnya kacamata milik Tao sembarang arah dengan tangan lainnya hingga terdengar suara kaca pecah.

Chanyeol terkesiap. Sepasang Kristal hitam kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Lingkaran hitam tipis yang sebelumnya tersamarkan oleh kacamata tampak menghiasinya membuat namja dihadapannya terlihat…. cantik.

Perlahan cengkraman tangan pada rahang Tao mengendur. Mata Chanyeol tak dapat beralih dari sepasang Kristal dihadapannya, seolah terkunci. Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang mulai menggelitik hatinya. Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang ganjil namun terasa menyenangkan.

Kai yang sedari tadi diam sambil terus memakan roti mulai merasakan aura aneh dari teman baiknya. Wajah Chanyeol sekarang terlihat bodoh dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol keras, membuat kontak mata Chanyeol dan Tao terputus. Chanyeol yang mulai tersadar dari pengaruh sepasang Kristal hitam milik Tao langsung menyeret belakang kerah seragam Kai keluar kelas dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ya! Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu tiang listrik!" Teriak Kai membahana di lorong sekolah.

Tao menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Kai dengan poker facenya. Lalu menatap miris kacamata miliknya yang sudah tak berbentuk setelah menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"Kacamata ku….."

.

.

.

.

At roof top

Kedua namja itu kini tengah duduk dipinggiran pagar pembatas, duduk saling berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang menyender pada pagar.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?"

Kai kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada namja dihadapannya yang terus bungkam sejak meninggalkan kelas. Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Kai, tetapi pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Pikirannya melayang menginggat sorot mata tajam namun indah disaat bersamaan. Manic hitam itu begitu jernih dan dalam. Seakan menarik dirinya terjerumus dalam sebuah lubang hitam tak berujung.

Kai terdiam memandangi sahabatnya yang masih betah dalam dunianya sendiri. Wajahnya makin terlihat bodoh saat Chanyeol mulai tertawa kecil. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Park Chanyeol si tiang bendera bermata bulat ini? Kai hanya dapat menepuk keningnya kasar.

"Apa salah ku punya sahabat seperti ini?" Lirih Kai merutuki nasibnya.

Setelahnya kedua pengacau itu memutuskan untuk membolos hingga kesadaran Chanyeol kembali. Padahal maksud utama Kai adalah untuk menghindari pelajaran kimia dijam setelah istirahat. Bayangkan saja pelajaran kimia selama 4 jam hingga pulang sekolah! What the hell! 

**TBC**

Anggap aja chapter 1 sebagai teaser, kalau reader suka author lanjut.

Ditunggu Reviewnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Story**

**.**

**RunaPandaKim**

Main Cast: - Huang Zitao (Tan Zitao)

- Wu Yi Fan

- Park Chanyeol

- And other

Genre: Drama, crime and little romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Semua cast adalah milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk kelangsungan FF yang sedikit absurd ini.

Summary: Seorang nerd yang menyembunyikan jati diri yang sesungguhnya demi janji yang telah dibuatnya. Bertemu dengan orang-orang tak terduga yang akan merubah hidupnya.

**Warning: BL/ BoysLove / Shonen AI. Typos. Don't read if you hate YAOI. Aneh, alur cerita berantakan. **

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki tegas terdengar disepanjang lorong rumah sakit, memecah kesunyian yang tercipta karena malam semakin larut. Udara yang semula hangat karena penghangat yang terus menyala sejak sore mendadak menjadi dingin. Aura negatif yang ditimbulkan menyebabkan anjing-anjing diluar melolong bersahutan. Arwah-arwah penasaran berkumpul membentuk barikade tak kasat mata. Mengelilingi sosok yang terus berjalan tegap dengan mata semerah darah. Membuat bulu-bulu roman berdiri seketika. Tetapi sayang sekali hal itu hanya ada didalam fikiran author saja *ditimpuk readers*

Namja tinggi -kelewat tinggi- berambut blonde, bertubuh proporsional, berwajah stoic -sangat tampan- bernama Wu Yifan atau Kris, tengah dikerumuni kabut kemurkaan. Empat anak buahnya dua jam yang lalu ditemukan sekarat didalam wilayah kekuasaannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas senjata tajam maupun benda tumpul. Perkelahian itu murni hanya dengan tangan kosong. Kemungkinan terbesar yang menyerang keempat anak buahnya adalah kelompok lain yang tanpa seizinnya masuk kedalam wilayahnya dan berkelahi dengan empat anak buahnya hingga mereka sekarat karena kalah jumlah.

Kemungkinan lain karena adanya seorang yang tak sayang nyawa mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengumpankan dirinya pada empat namja bertubuh besar. Tetapi gagal karena yang sekarat adalah anak buahnya. Baiklah lupakan kemungkinan yang kedua.

Kris memasuki salah satu kamar dimana anak buahnya dirawat. Salah satu dari keempatnya sudah mulai sadar. Kris menatapnya tajam.

"Bisa jelaskan pada ku kenapa kalian bisa tidur nyenyak di dalam gang sempit?"

Tanya kris dengan aura mengintimidasi yang pekat. Anak buahnya menunduk, takut dengan tatapan jajam Kris yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membunuhnya.

"Seorang pemuda.. tingggi.. dengan hoodie hitam.. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang saat kami sedang.. menggoda seorang yeoja.. lalu kami berkelahi hingga seperti ini" jawab anak buahnya sedikit tersendat.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

Seorang pemuda bersenandung pelan sambil menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan lagu RnB yang terdengar dari headsetnya yang tertutup tudung hoodie hitam. Tangan kanannya senantiasa memegang ice cream cone coklat dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Langit senja diarah barat tampak menawan dengan gradasi orange, biru tua dan hitam membaur membentuk lukisan terindah ciptaan tuhan. Udara yang siang tadi terasa hangat berangsur-angsur sejuk. Membuat perasaan damai pada setiap makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Begitu pula sang pemuda yang tampak menikmati suasana senja menjelang malam dipinggiran kota.

"Lepaskan! Toloonngggg!"

Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat empat orang namja bertubuh besar mengelilingi seorang yeoja yang tampak ketakutan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sang pemuda menghela nafasnya dan terus berjalan.

"Nona, dari pada kau kenapa-kenapa lebih baik turuti kami. Kami tak ada niat jahat."

Kata salah satu namja bertubuh besar. Teman-temannya tertawa keras. Yeoja itu terlihat semakin ketakutan.

"Ayo ikut saja dengan kami. Kau tak akan menyesal."

Kata-kata yang jelas sebuah dusta terlontar begitu saja dari mulut namja bertubuh besar lainnya disertai seringaian mesum. Namja itu menarik tangan yeoja tadi dengan tidak sabaran karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

GREP

Seseorang menahan tangannya. Sang pemuda melepaskan cengkraman namja bertubuh besar dari tangan yeoja tadi dengan mudah.

'Sejak kapan bocah ini disini?' batin keempat namja bersamaan. Tak terkecuali yeoja yang tadi digodanya.

"Ahjussi. Noona ini tak ingin pergi denganmu." Pemuda itu menatap yeoja yang masih terlihat ketakutan."Noona pergilah, kka!"

Keempat namja bertubuh besar menggeram marah melihat mangsanya kabur. Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram erat bahu sang pemuda.

"Jangan harap kau bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh." Desis yang lainnya berbahaya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menggantikannya bersenang-senang."

KREK

"Arrrrgggggg..."

Teriakan melengking diiringi suara tulang patah terdengar jelas dari namja yang mencengkram bahu pemuda tersebut. Dengan mudahnya sang pemuda mematahkan pergelangan tangan yang dua kali lebih besar dari pergelangan tangannya. Namja itu meraung kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang patah. Untung saja kejadian ini terjadi dipinggiran kota sehingga tak akan menarik perhatian. Sang pemuda yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup hoodie tampak senang. Seringaian tampak jelas terpahat dibibir tipisnya.

Angin seketika berhembus dingin, seperti menandakan adanya sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan hari itu benar-benar menjedi mimpi buruk bagi keempat namja bertubuh besar karena telah menawarkan kesenangan yang telah lama tak dirasakan sang pemuda. Bulan purnama yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya dilangit timur turut menjadi saksi bisu keganasan sang pemuda.

FLASH BACK END

.

.

Kris memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Tak disangka perkiraannya yang kedua benar-benar terjadi. Empat anggota mafia bertubuh besar dan berotot dikalahkan seorang pemuda tak dikenal didaerah kekuasaannya. Sungguh memalukan!

"Segera temukan pemuda itu dalam keadaan hidup dan bawa kehadapan ku!"

"Baik!"

Perintah Kris yang segera dijawab oleh anggota lainnya yang ternyata dari awal mengikutinya dari belakang.

Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu, generasi kedelapan keluarga Wu yang saat ini memimpin kelompok mafia Red Dragon serta kasino dan bar yang tersebar diseluruh Korea. Walau usianya yang terbilang dini, Kris dapat melanjutkan usaha turun temurun keluarganya dengan baik. Bahkan semakin baik dan semakin besar.

Ayahnya meninggal tahun lalu saat dua hari sebelum Kris menginjak usia 18 tahun, meninggalkannya sendiri bersama seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tetap terlihat muda dan cantik diumurnya yang hampir kepala lima. Muda, kaya, jenius, bertangan dingin dan juga tampan. Satu kata yang menggambarkan seorang Kris, PERFECT!

Sayang dirinya tak tertarik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan siapapun.

'Tak ada yang menarik'

Adalah alasan yang selalu keluar tiap kali sang eomma bertanya masalah cinta pada anak tunggalnya.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari tepat setelah kejadian ditemukannya keempat anak buahnya yang sekarat. Belum ada laporan yang masuk tentang pemuda yang menyerang anak buahnya. Petunjuk yang ada hanya sang pemuda memakai hoodie berwarna hitam dan tinggi tak jauh berbeda dari tinggi Kris. Tak ada yang melihat wajahnya karena tertutup tudung hoodie.

Kris menggeram kesal. Padahal dia berencana mengajak pemuda itu bergabung dalam kelompok mafianya. Akan sangat menguntungkan baginya bila ada orang setangguh itu masuk dalam kelompoknya. Kris menghela nafas. Mungkin dirinya harus sedikit bersabar untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Kris terus berjalan menuju toilet dilantai satu setelah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dikantin dengan anak buahnya disekolah. Tiba-langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri ditengah lapangan.

"Park bodoh" sosok yang dikenalnya mengambil posisi sambil memasang kuda-kuda akan melempar bola kedalam ring. Siswa kelas satu rupanya belum selesai pelajaran olah raga.

BLUSH

Masuk. Bola itu meluncur dengan mulus kedalam ring, disusul sorak-sorakan gembira dari teman satu grupnya. Kris menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol -sepupu Park bodohnya- tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi seseorang dibangku penonton. Dialihkan pandangan Kris pada sosok namja dengan rambut hitam serta poni panjang menutupi matanya yang duduk dibangku paling ujung. Duduk sendiri sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"Nugu?"

.

.

**TBC**

Mian ceritanya nggak sesuai harapan. Tapi author belum mau ngasih tau siapa Tao sebenarnya. hehe :D

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, reviewnya ditunggu demi perkembangan FF :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Story**

**.**

**RunaPandaKim**

Main Cast: - Huang Zitao (Tan Zitao)

- Wu Yi Fan

- Park Chanyeol

- And other

Genre: Drama, crime and little romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Semua cast adalah milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk kelangsungan FF yang sedikit absurd ini.

Summary: Seorang nerd yang menyembunyikan jati diri yang sesungguhnya demi janji yang telah dibuatnya. Bertemu dengan orang-orang tak terduga yang akan merubah hidupnya.

**Warning: BL/ BoysLove / Shonen AI. Typos. Don't read if you hate YAOI. Aneh, alur cerita berantakan. **

Maaf buat FF yang sebelumnya pendek banget. Author bukan tipe yang bisa nulis panjang T^T

Kalo kepanjangan akhirnya malah buntu, nge-blank kaya sekarang. Jadi, maaf kalo updatenya nggak bisa panjang *dep bow*

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Tan Zitao

.

Zitao

.

Tao

.

Tao

.

Tao

.

Entah mengapa nama itu selalu berputar berulang-ulang memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dari seorang Tan Zitao? Jika dilihat sekilas dari fisiknya kau akan melihat penampilannya yang berantakan. Rambut hitam yang lumayan panjang dan terlihat tak terawat hingga poninya menutupi mata, baju seragam yang selalu dikancingkan hingga kancing paling atas dan jangan lupakan kacamata bulat seperti milik Harry Potter. Euhhh dasar kuno! Setahu ku hanya dia yang masih mau memakai kacamata itu dijaman sekarang. Benar-benar fashion teroris! *TaoRis yey!* Dia lah salah satu dari sekian orang penyebab runtuhnya anggapan dunia bahwa orang-orang Korea memiliki nilai fashionable yang tinggi selain Paris.

Lantas apa yang membuat Park Chanyeol yang terkenal sebagai pangeran tiang tampan kelewat hiperaktif menjadi pendiam dan sering melamun? Pasti kalian berfikir, mana mungkin Tan Zitao yang kumal itu penyebabnya *ditimpuk Tao*

Tapi sayang sekali memang Tao lah penyebabnya.

Kalian ingat saat Chanyeol dan Kai merebut roti makan siang milik Tao? Ketika Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menghancurkan kacamata milik Tao. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol tersihir oleh sepasang kristal kelam milik Tao. Ketika Chanyeol tak rela harus melepaskan pandangannya dari sang panda. Ketika... apa barusan? Hmm panda?

Ah tentu saja! Jangan lupakan sepasang kristal kelam itu semakin dipertegas dengan adanya kantung mata tipis yang menghiasinya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti hewan menggemaskan penggila bambu tersebut. Jangan lewatkan bibir cherry berbentuk curvy yang terlihat yummy..

DUG

Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang dihantam suatu benda keras. Chanyeol memutar kepalanya mencari sang pelaku dan menemukan Kai tengah menatapnya datar sambil menyilangkan tangan didada. Tangan satunya menggenggam sekaleng kopi panas yang dibelinya sebelum ke atap.

"Kau ingin sekali aku amnesia hitam?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Ide bagus. Kalau itu bisa membuat mu kembali normal" Jawab Kai dengan tampang -sok- polosnya. Chanyeol mendengus lagi. Seenaknya saja si hitam ini membuyarkan lamunannya. Sampai mana kita tadi?

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Tak ada jawaban. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Berulang kali Kai menanyakan hal yang sama tetapi tak pernah ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Keduanya diam sambil menikmati angin yang sedikit dingin karena sudah hampir masuk musim gugur. Langit biru dengan awan-awan tipis dan lembut terlihat jelas dari atap sekolah.

"Tan Zitao.." Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Kai menoleh kearahnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut. "dia selalu memenuhi memori otak ku akhir-akhir ini."

Kai terkejut. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menerawang mungkin membayangkan kelanjutan yang tadi.

"Maksud mu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tau" Kai menunggu. "Dia terlalu indah."

JDERRR

Tiba-tiba background dibelakang Kai berubah seketika. Dari yang semula langit cerah berwarna soft blue menjadi kelam dengan kilatan halilintar dan back sound menggelegar -_-

Kai tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang dianggapnya sebuah lelucon. "Kau bergurau? Tidak lucu Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Tawa Kai lenyap seketika saat tak ada respon dari Chanyeol. Kai sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat sahabatnya. Diam berarti 'iya'. Dan Chanyeol tidak sedang bergurau.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak oleh pertanyaan Kai. Terkadang sahabatnya satu ini memang sangat peka dengan perasaan seseorang. Hening kembali. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menghindari tatapan Kai yang semakin menuntut. Dihembuskannya nafas yang terasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Maybe..."

.

.

.

.

**At Library**

Perpustakaan. Tempat kedua yang selalu didatangi Tao saat jam istirahat. Tempat yang tenang, sepi dan nyaman. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk membaca buku dan... tidur. Entah apa yang dilakukannya tiap malam sehingga selalu membuatnya tidur pulas seperti saat ini. Tao tidak tidur di bangku tengah perpustakaan yang luas dan hangat. Ia lebih memilih bangku kecil untuk dua orang yang berada di pojok perpustakaan yang cukup tersembunyi karena terhalang rak-rak buku. Kacamata yang selalu digunakannya ditaruh diatas meja. Kedua tangannya dijadikan bantalan dengan posisi wajah menyamping, memperlihatkan wajah tidurnya yang damai.

CKRIK

Tak jauh dari bangku Tao -disela-sela tumpukan buku- seorang namja tersenyum tipis melihat hasil bidikannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dan Tao yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

.

**Skip time**

"Hoaaaammm..." Tao menguap lebar sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang SM High School. Dirapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya karena angin dingin memaksa masuk celah bajunya dan meggelitik kulit langsat miliknya. Seoul benar-benar dingin padahal belum masuk musim gugur. Berbeda dengan China yang terasa lebih hangat walau disaat badai salju sekalipun, menurutnya *ngarang!*

Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga bulan Tao tinggal di Korea dan sudah satu bulan lebih jam tidurnya berantakan. Saat di China Tao selalu tidur sebelum jam 10 malam, tak pernah lebih. Tetapi disini Tao memiliki 'misi' yang mengharuskannya keluar malam dan pulang dini hari. Alhasil kalian akan menemukan kantung mata yang semakin menebal saat Tao melepas kacamatanya.

Tao berjalan malas sambil sesekali menguap, menghasilkan uap putih tipis mengepul dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Mungkin sebaiknya Tao beristirahat dahulu sebelum menjalankan misinya nanti malam.

Tanpa Tao sadari, seorang namja terus mengikutinya sejak keluar kelas hingga saat ini. Rambut ikal berwarna coklat kemerahan itu sedikit melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Tubuh jangkungnya terlapisi jaket tidak terlalu tebal. Langkahnya hati-hati dan selalu menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh. Kedua kristalnya menatap punggung tegap didepannya yang lebih kecil darinya menggigil kedinginan. Namja itu, Park Chanyeol. Menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk punggung didepannya. Dia tidak ingin acara menguntitnya ketahuan dan berakhir dengan statusnya sebagai stalker 'gagal'. Setelah percakapan singkatnya dengan Kai di atap sekolah, Chanyeol membulatkan tekat untuk mencari tahu semua tentang Tao yang sedikit misterius.

.

.

.

**Flash back**

"Akui saja kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya. Walaupun aku tak tau dimana bagusnya dia." Kata Kai sambil menepuk kepala Chanyeol yang segera ditepis oleh empunya.

"Dia akan sangat manis jika penampilannya sedikit diubah." Chanyeol menerawang menantap segumpalan awan sambil membayangkan penampilan baru Tao. "Sayang dia terlalu tertutup. Aku tak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Dia... misterius." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas untuk hari ini. Seolah tak memiliki harapan.

"Kenapa tak kau cari tau sendiri? Menyewa seorang detektif misalnya, atau... menjadi stalker." Kai ber-smirk sambil menatap sahabatnya dan dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kai walaupun hanya bisa diandalkan disaat mendesak -_-

**Flash back end**

.

.

.

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti saat Tao juga berhenti. Dua orang namja yang satu bertubuh sedikit gempal dan yang satu lagi kurus dan tidak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol menghadang Tao.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Entah apa yang sedang mereka katakan, suara mereka tak sampai pada Chanyeol. Kedua namja tak dikenal terlihat emosi. Sepertinya Tao mengatakan sesuatu yang salah hingga wajah namja bertubuh gempal memerah menahan marah. Tao diseret menuju gang sempit tak jauh dari sana. Tao dalam bahaya!

Di satu sisi Chanyeol sedang bertarung dengan fikirannya. Antara menolong Tao tapi resiko menguntitnya ketahuan atau membiarkan Tao sekarat setelah dihajar dua namja tadi.

"Aish, ottoke?" Tentu pilihan kedua adalah hal yang buruk, sangat. Dengan ragu Chanyeol menyusul Tao kedalam gang.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti sebelum memasuki gang. Chanyeol segera bersembunyi setelah melihat Tao menendang tubuh dua namja tadi yang saat ini tergeletak diatas aspal. Hei, ini belum sampai satu menit saat Tao diseret paksa masuk kedalam gang. Tapi kedua namja itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Oke, baru sebentar menguntit Chanyeol sudah mendapat satu fakta seorang Tan Zitao: Dia sangat kuat.

Chanyeol menelan salifanya susah payah. Orang yang disukainya bukan orang sembarangan. Dia tak mungkin bisa 'bermain' kasar jika tak ingin barang kebanggaannya hancur *Yeol mesum!*

Terdengar suara Tao yang sepertinya sedang menjawab panggilan telepon. Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya, bermaksud menguping.

.

.

**Tao POV**

Drrttt drrrttt drrrttt

Getaran di dalam kantung jaket membuyarkan kesenangan ku barusan. Panggilan dari si manusia menyebalkan. Ku geser tombol berwarna hijau dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ditelinga.

"Katakan."

"..."

"Dimana?"

"..."

"Apgujeo?" Aku menaikkan intonasi suara. Sedikit membentak. "Kemarin kau bilang Cheongu, sekarang Apgujeo. Kau sedang mempermainkan ku, huh?"

"..."

"Dia tak mungkin ada ditempat seperti itu!"

"..."

"Baik lah. Terserah. Ku pegang janji mu."

Ku tutup panggilan sepihak. Sedikit emosi setelah mendengar kata-kata 'manusia menyebalkan' barusan.

"Arrrgggg! Kenapa harus malam hari? Aku benci udara dingin!" ku hentak-hentakkan kaki ku kesal dan meninggalkan dua sampah masyarakat (?) yang masih betah tidur diatas aspal dingin.

**Tao POV END**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Ruangan dengan desain kontemporer berkonsep hitam putih yang sangat besar namun tetap terlihat minimalis terasa nyaman dan terlihat berkelas. Ruangan dimana dinding hitam berpadu dengan lantai marmer putih menciptakan warna yang kontras dengan meja dan kursi. Cermin besar berbingkai kayu hitam dengan ukiran rumit menempel pada dinding berwarna senada. Peletakkan yang abstrak dari rak-rak mini memberikan nilai plus pada desain ruangan ini.

BRUK

Lantai yang semula berwarna putih bersih kini dihiasi oleh beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir dari mulut namja paruh baya. Seorang namja bertubuh kekar yang tadi memukuli namja paruh baya mendekati kursi putar berwarna hitam yang membelakanginya.

"Tuan.." Namja bertubuh kekar itu sedikit membungkuk.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ne"

"Segera bereskan."

Namja bertubuh kekar itu membungkuk lagi lalu membereskan tubuh namja paruh baya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Berhutang sangat banyak demi berjudi. Penghasilan yang tak seberapa dengan salah satu anggota keluarga sakit keras. Cih.. Memalukan." Seseorang yang dipanggil tuan oleh namja bertubuh kekar memutar kursinya dan menampakkan sesosok namja tampan dengan wajah angkuhnya, Kris. Ia merasa muak dengan orang-orang semacam itu yang menelantarkan keluarganya demi berjudi. *Abang naga nggak sadar apa dia yang punya kasino? -_-*

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

Namja lainnya yang juga bertubuh kekar membawa sebuah amplop coklat besar sedikit tebal. Namja itu sedikit membungkuk sebelum menyerahkan amplop itu pada Kris.

"Ini kiriman dari informan kita."

Kris mengangguk lalu membuka amplop coklat setelah namja kekar keluar dari ruangannya. Beberapa lembar menampakkan seorang namja berambut hitam sedang menghajar dua orang namja.

"Dia..." Kris seperti mengenal sosok didalam foto. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tertangkap kamera berada dibelakang namja berambut hitam. "Kenapa Park bodoh ada disini?" Kris tersenyum.

"Siswa kelas satu. SM High School."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**AnieJOY'ERS: ini udah dilanjut :)**

**Emaknya Panda: maaf mak gk bisa bikin panjang-panjang T^T iya ini tentang dunia mafia, maaf ya kalau gk sesuai cz ini ff action pertama T^T**

**Guest: hehehe, makasih udah baca n review ^^**

**NagaPanda: Tao manusia kok, tenang aja xD yg hajar anak buah kris sebelumnya? gimana ya... hehe**

**dhika: iya Tao ku memang mempesona xD**

**Couphie: ini udah lanjut^^**

**jettaome: gimana yaaa...**

**Ocean FOX: Krisnya udah dimunculin :3 maaf gk bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang x_x diusahain ne^^**

**Arvita kim: Tao emang bikin penasaran nih, hmm..**

**Kopi Luwak: hehe, makasih xD kita lihat bagaimana perkembangan kedepannya :)**

**zhe: baby panda emang gemesin, kyaaa *cubitin panda***

**TaoKyu: besok deh itu buat ff berikutnya aja, hehe^^ hmm, kita lihat chapter berikutnya :D**

**ajib4ff: ne, gomawo :D**

**Dark Shine: okeeeeee!**

**ichi michi: krisnya udah muncul ko^^**

**pembacaff: kaya lagunya Beast xD**

**Shim Yeonhae: iyaaa :D**

**Aoi rin: apa yaaaa :D hmmm.. itu rahasia xD**

Gomawo buat reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :D

maaf baru bisa dibalas sekarang :)


End file.
